


Dim The Lights

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Random Drabbling [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: EnnoAka + Movie Dates.





	Dim The Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).

> Needed a break from Kinktober prep so I did some drabbles over on my twitter. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

The wind brushed over his face and he burrowed his chin into the neck of his hoodie. Pressing into it a bit deeper, his nose brushing against the warmth along the edge. He shivered and curled in on himself, trying to block out the chill of the night. His eyes scanning the many faces passing by the entrance, the constant opening, and closing of the doors a tease of the heat waiting inside. Inside the pocket, on the front of his sweater, his thumb and forefinger played with the fingers on the opposite hand. A nervous tick he’d hoped to have outgrown by now, as an adult in his early 20s, but, if anything, it’s just grown worse since graduating.

Sighing Akaashi entwined his fingers together, slotting them together in an attempt to warm his hands up and prevent any more reflexes of the nervousness building up inside. He had every right to be anxious, this was technically his first official date with anyone, the times he’d hung out in a small group with someone he was crushing on definitely didn’t count; as far as he knew anyway. And they just so happen to be - his fingers fell apart as he glanced at his watch again - ten minutes late now. 

His bottom lip was bitten into and worried slowly between his teeth as his eyes scanned over the crowd again. Going up on his tiptoes and tilting his upper body to glance over taller heads and around shoulders. Slumping back against the brick building behind him he released a deep sigh, breath pushing the hair up and away from his face. It was getting long, he needed to cut it soon before his bangs started to fall over his eyes-

“Keiji!” 

He jerked in the direction of his name, body going pin-straight and eyes widening before normalizing as Ennoshita reached his side. They bent over, hands gripping their knees as they panted. Akaashi watched in semi-awkwardness as they caught their breath and straightened up to smile at him sheepishly, his own face completely serious as always again. Though, he did note, a heat across his cheeks and a flutter in his chest as Ennoshita’s voice calling him by his given name echoed in his mind. 

They bowed low as an apology and explanation over forgetting their phone and missing a bus fell past their lips. Akaashi shook his head, hands coming up to wave in dismissal, words of how he wasn’t waiting long and don’t minds mixing with Ennoshita’s rushed apologies. They blinked slowly at each other when they realized they were just talking over each other, lips curling up and chests shaking in soft laughs. 

Akaashi waved a hand in the direction of the entrance and Ennoshita, stating that if they didn’t hurry they’d miss the movie. Their face flushed a dark red, from the cold or nervousness he’s unsure, as they pulled the door open and let him walk through first. 

The heat across his cheeks only grew and lingered as time went by. His head kept dipping low whenever Ennoshita looked his way, a reflex to hide the blush he was sporting, but he looked away less as he began realizing the redness on their face wasn’t from the cold after all. 

They settled into seats near the middle, not too high up and not too close to the front and not in the direct middle of the row. Perfect for if they needed to get some snacks or to sneak away to the bathroom and the screen wasn’t so close or in your face that it would bother their eyes. According to Ennoshita. 

He felt his smile grow, growing fond as the odd fluttering in his chest returned and became stronger as they went off on a rant about picking the best seats in a theatre and how people always assume the middle section and middle of the row is always the best seats. Their eyes stared off in the direction of the screen but it had a glassiness to them that reminded him of high school, of when he’d see people like Bokuto or Hinata, sometimes even Tsukishima, talk about volleyball. It was a clear sign of the passion for the topic they felt in their heart shining through. 

Ennoshita’s voice trailed off and his eyes turned back on Akaashi’s, wide and unsure as they stuttered out another apology. He shook his head and assured them he wasn’t bored when they tried to say sorry for that. 

Their focus was drawn to the screen as previews started to play, the lights dimming. He jumped a bit when he felt their hand brush along his fingertips tickling his skin, their arm resting lightly against his on the armrests. Akaashi swallowed hard as his eyes stared at the trailer playing without seeing, his heart leaping into his throat as he slowly turned his hand around, palm facing up in silent invitation. He heard Ennoshita’s stuttered breath as their hand shakily slid over his. It was warm, a bit sweaty, but warm and comforting as their fingers slid together. He shuffled a bit in his seat, leaning his shoulder into theirs as he gave their hands a tight squeeze. 

Ennoshita leaned against him, squeezing his hand back. He watched as they popped a few pieces of popcorn into their mouth, head tilting in close to whisper random trivia and facts in his throughout the previews and movie.


End file.
